Dancing Torture
by Robin Creak Blondie Dustbin
Summary: Enkira Mitzu Arashi and Jishi feel its time some bladers learn some grace and so Enkira pays for dance lessons at their school. chapter 1: Mitzu comes up with a plan to toture the bladebreakers. But first they must "borrow" their blades.
1. Intro

_Enkira: We deleted our last fic because it was..._

_Mitzu: odd_

_Enkira: not quite the word I had in mind but all the same. So no we're back with a funnier fic._

_Mitzu: inspired by our school dance lessons._

_Enkira: we return with more torture in store for most of the main beybladers from, all three series_

**Bios**

**Enkira**: OC

Nicknames: Saifa (rolling devastation)

Hair colour: Tala coloured straight red hair, not that anyone can tell its straight as she always wears it up. __Eye colour: Bright blood red eyes.

__School time appearance: Undone tie, un-tucked shirt, white socks, green skirt and a bulging black bag like the one Kai has in series one in Russia, with red fire going up the side.

__Free-time appearance: Scarf matching bag, blue jeans, T-shirt matching scarf and bag, ice blue gun launcher on belt.

__Mood: fiery literally and usually bad, the only time she's in a good mood is either when she's set something on fire (preferably Arashi or Tyson or Boris) or when she's found a new way to torture someone.

__Friends: What friends!?!? Mitzu I guess and her brother Tala and Kai occasionally.

__Enemies: Arashi, Tyson, Boris, Voltaire, Zeo, Garland, Brooklyn, the list is endless

__Likes: Beating Tyson and Kai or anyone else who gets on her nerves

__Dislikes: Arashi and her bunch of idiots that she hangs around with. Losing, Weaklings and Custard

__Bitbeast: Flash-phoenix

__**Mitzu**: OC

__Nicknames: none

__Hair colour: Light Brown Ray length hair.

__Eye colour: Light brown with cat like pupils

__School time appearance: no tie, un-tucked white shirt, no jacket, greyish (dusty) tights, Long skirt, hair __down (normally full of leaves and twigs), small cat bag.

__Free-time appearance: baggy blue trousers, Chinese T-shirt

__Mood: Cat like --U

__Friends: most people

__Enemies: Rose

__Likes: Teasing everyone's favourite Neko-jin (Enkira: Not MINE!), Tassels

__Dislikes: School dinners, Tyson, Bryan

__Bitbeast: Flash-cat

__**Jishi**: OC

__Nicknames: hyper idiot

__Hair colour: Blonde hair down to her shoulders

__Eye colour: blue

__School time appearance:

__Free-time appearance:

__Mood: HYPER

__Friends: Max and Arashi

__Enemies: Rose

__Likes: Sugar

__Dislikes: Training

__Bitbeast: Flash-terrapin

__**Arashi:** OC

__Nicknames: Stan

__Hair colour: Brown hair down to her shoulder blades

__Eye colour: Purple

__School time appearance: Tie VERY loose, shirt un-tucked, shirt and tights torn (from falling over, getting on Enkira's nerves etc.) shoelaces undone.

__Free-time appearance: Purple shirt like Hillary's season 3, leather jacket, leather skirt

__Mood: Wimpy (generally around Enkira) loud and friendly

__Friends: Jishi, Tyson and Max

__Enemies: Enkira when she's pissed off. Kai when he's talking to Enkira (they are very evil when they double team people!)

__Likes: FOOD!!!!! Talking, pissing Enkira off

__Dislikes: Enkira in a Very bad mood, training, pastry.

__Bitbeast: Flash-dragon

__**Tomoshibi**: OC

__Nicknames: tomo

__Hair colour: Hilary colour

Eye colour: Brownie-green

School time appearance: pretty normal actually

Free-time appearance: baggy jeans, long sleeve T-shirt

Mood: very good considering the influence of sugar high, PIG (Arashi: I'll have you know that means pretty intelligent girl) and Miss sourpants (Enkira: Stan tried to call me Mrs. Sourpants once and I got to torture her to no end for it)

Friends: Jishi, Arashi, Mitzu, Hilary (her sister) and Enkira

Enemies: Kai and Tyson

Likes: Teasing Stan

Dislikes: Barbie

Bitbeast: Flash-Dog

__**Rose**: OC

__Nicknames: Pansy

__Hair colour: Blonde hair down to her shoulder blades

__Eye colour: Blue

__School time appearance: Lovely, clean shoes, perfect tights, clean jacket, clean ironed top and skirt.

__Free-time appearance: All the most up-to-date fashion (of course)

__Mood: Well she's your average prettiest girl in school, I'd be surprised if her head wasn't the size of a hot air balloon by the end of term

__Friends: Salima, Mathilda, and Ming-Ming

__Enemies: Mariah, Mitzu, Generally everyone who isn't in her group

__Likes: picking on Mariah

__Dislikes: Mariah's bloody sister

__Bitbeast: none

__The only people you actually hear about in school time are the bladebreakers so here is their school uniform:

__**Kai**: loosish tie, un-tucked shirt, jacket same as series two as my hands are so tired I cannot be bothered to carry on typing his bio, crap I wrote more than I would've done if I just typed out his bio SODDIT

__**Ray**: Un-tucked shirt, tie with no ends around head (don't ask)

__**Max**: un-tucked shirt

__**Tyson**: (fat-pig) un-tucked shirt, loose tie, jacket undone.

__DORMS __Girls dorms 

__Mitzu, Enkira, Emily and Mariah

__Hilary, Tomo, Jishi and Arashi

__Rose, Salima, Mathilda and Ming-Ming

__Boys dorms 

__Kai, ray, Tyson and Max

__Lee, Kevin, Gary and Michael

__Bryan, Tala, Kenny and Daichi

__**Teachers (the reason for this hellish place)**

__Dance: Mrs Sacapuntas

__Physics: Dr Zagart

__PE: Netball: Dr K

__Headmaster: Mr Balkov

__Principle: Mr Hiwatari

_This should be in every chap but Mitzu and I can't be bothered to type it: We do not own Beyblade or any of the characters 'cos Tyson would be dead along with Bryan and Daichi and if Jishi owned them beyblade wouldn't exist. We do own Mrs. Sacapuntas, Enkira (we don't Enkira does) Mitzu (no we don't Mitzu owns Mitzu) Arashi, Jishi, Tomo and Rose._


	2. Stolen

**Chapter 1: Stolen**

It was an average day for the bladebreakers. Okay admittedly nothing to do with the bladebreakers is normal, especially not at this school. Or with those girls that seem to find no greater joy than to piss them off. Okay Enkira did have one greater joy but that involved methane, Arashi, Matches, Boris and Voltaire. Everyone could both tell what Enkira was thinking about in Physics. Methane Match BOOM!!!!

In the evening Ray and Kai were both pleased to get away from Tyson Arashi and Max. Enkira was still trying to lose most of them and was failing. At this rate she would have to go and sit with Rose or Kai. Neither of which sounded a very good idea. Mitzu was plotting Bryan's destruction. That also involved Methane and a box of matches but she'd probably blow up Enkira, Tala and Kai trying to do so. So for once she set back her plans and was starting to like the idea of strangling him in his sleep even better but unfortunately Enkira would probably, Wait definitely, catch her. Like she cares. Arashi was having a complex conversation about string theory with Kenny.

"No you're severely mistaken there are thousands of strings and I believe the hypothesis of them being in loops is more plausible" Kenny stated.

"I believe that the straight one works better" Arashi replied bluntly.

Jishi was sugar high and bouncing about the common room avoiding Rose's group anyone who disturbed that lot got a makeover. The only reason they knew this was Daichi had arrived for breakfast one morning stinking of perfume and wearing inches of makeup and a pink miniskirt. Definitely the people to avoid. Enkira had disappeared by the time Mitzu came up with her plan so she figured it would wait until Enkira appeared to be told. If Mitzu told Arashi first, Arashi would inform the people the plan involved and the whole thing would be ruined, so Mitzu sat down to read her book. Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys were having a heated discussion and considering Ray didn't understand it was probably in Russian. Ray was trying to avoid Mariah, he was doing this by hiding behind Mitzu's chair as Pippin and Merry said the closer he was to danger the further from harm. Of course this didn't work since Mitzu spotted him straight away and soon managed to set Mariah on him. Lee had to prise Mariah off of him. Tyson was reading the Stuart Little storybook and Max was looking at the pictures. When they finished that they read Finding Nemo page by page. When they had finished this Kai had disappeared, not that they noticed, and half an hour later a thunderstorm started and Enkira returned Discman and book in hand and walked straight to her dorm. Soon most people were on their way to their own dorms. At this point Enkira re-emerged with her book again and sat down in the comfiest chair in the far corner of the room.

"Kira?" Mitzu said.

"..." Enkira didn't reply

"I have a new plan to piss Kai, Max and Tyson off"

"Tell NOW"

Mitzu told her plan to Enkira

"Do you think we could trust the Bakas to get their blades?" was Enkira's only question.

"Yes I think so."

"I'll get Kai and the Demolition Boys' blades" Enkira was blunt and to the point.

Wow no worries, simple, I think... "I'll get Ray and the White Tigers' blades" Mitzu replied.

"Stan can get Chief, Daichi and Tyson's blades, and Jishi can get Max and the Allstarz' blades" Enkira replied bluntly.

Unfortunately they had an eavesdropper. Who disliked this plan slightly the part about taking Tyson's blade sounded pretty good, but taking Dranzer just couldn't happen.

A crash of thunder... a flash or lightning and a gloved hand easily sifted through the pile of clothes to find Dranzer, Wolborg and Falborg and returned to its dorm. In another room another person was attempting to find three blades and failing miserably, She'd already managed to wake Kai once and she was losing self-confidence. The gloved person was waiting impatiently outside, it heard Arashi whimper walked in pushed her out the way and grabbed the white blade before Arashi could complain.

"Thanks" Arashi said. But Enkira had gone. Useless BAKA Enkira practically screamed in her head. Kai had sat up during Arashi's failed attempt to "borrow" Dragoon and told her to tell Enkira to piss off. Of course Enkira had ignored this and carried on with their mission anyway but she was very happy Kai actually thought he was smart enough to come up with a plot quite this devious. And that he agreed with her with the fact that Arashi was thick. Since Jishi had finished her mission in two minutes and Mitzu managed hers in one, Enkira prided herself on her 30 second but Arashi had Taken ½ an hour already and had managed one and that was Chief's and now she had Dragoon thanks to Enkira. All that was left was Daichi and that would be hard seen as he slept in his boxers and holding onto Strata Dragoon it could be damn near impossible. It could be worse he could keep it in his boxers. (A/N: shudder). Enkira walked back to her room and went to bed.

Back With Arashi

Arashi had given up on prising the blade out of his grip, had tied him up in his bedclothes, had carried him downstairs and out onto the playing field. There she released him and they had a sibling fight, at about 4:00 in the morning with Daichi in his Boxers and Arashi still holding Tyson and Chief's blades. In the end Arashi finally won got the blade and went to snatch half an hours sleep before she had to get up to get optimum breakfast time.

In The Morning in the Breakfast Room

Enkira, Emily, Mariah and Mitzu had all overslept, Mariah and Emily stalked off to Michael and the White Tigers' table leaving Enkira and Mitzu staring at the only place available with the usual crowd. Mitzu started to say Enkira could have the seat only to find that she'd walked off to the demolition boys' table and was talking very fast in Russian to her brother. Mitzu sighed, first sign of trouble Enkira would walk off.

Arashi was talking to herself whilst Mitzu was having her morning training plan played out in her head. That was until Jishi interrupted her.

"Wasn't Enkira sitting there a minute ago?" Jishi interrupted Mitzu's chain of thought.

"Yeah probably gone off with her new team" Mitzu replied icily.

"TRAITOR" Arashi, Jishi and Tomo shouted. A similar cry was taken up from the opposite end of the hall with the BladeBreakers or at least 3 of them. Enkira was in fact out with the Demolition boys and Kai. Bryan and Tala were at least 2 metres in front of her and she was getting further away from them. Kai had dropped to her pace and was walking at the same speed. Suddenly he stopped Enkira looked round and stopped.

"I know you have Dranzer"

"Wow. You're a real Einstein"

"..."

"SO!?!"

"Temper Ivanhov"

"Whatever"

"Hand it over"

"Hell no"

"Why not!"

"You didn't say please"

"Please"

"No"

"What now"

"Don't feel like it"

" I hate you"

"What ever" and with that she walked off and went to talk to someone else, or at least pretend to, she didn't like talking.

Physics that morning

Arashi had her hand in the air, waving it madly. She had a question, like always. Enkira was sitting with Tala, as she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Dr Zagart was having trouble explaining the answer to Arashi's questions, as anything he said Kenny would say that it was incorrect. Tyson was having a nap. Max was eating sugar discreetly, although no one was allowed to eat in the lab. (Just put it this way the tables go (from front to back): Tyson Michael Arashi Emily Kenny Hilary Daichi Gary, (new table) Tomo Rick Jishi Mitzu Lee Ray Mariah Kevin (new table) Max Jim Kane Miguel (new table) Mathilda Rose Ming-Ming Salima (new table) Bryan Kai Tala Enkira.) Michael was daydreaming about baseball, Emily was agreeing with Kenny, Hilary was dreaming about becoming science champ, Daichi was sleeping, and Gary was eating. Tomo was thinking up a new training regime, Rick was bored stiff and reading comics, Jishi was looking over his shoulder, Mitzu was thinking about Bryan's destruction, Lee was talking to a not listening Ray who was trying to avoid Mariah's flirting, and Kevin was watching bemused. Jim was talking to Kane, Miguel was making faces at Mathilda, and Mathilda was giggling. Rose and Ming-Ming were reading miz (don't own) and Salima was staring at the wall trying to figure out what the meaning of life was (deep dude). Bryan was having a discussion about Tyson with Kai and Tala and Enkira was asleep with her eyes open. Suddenly Enkira woke up delved into her bag and ate a Haribo bear (don't own). She was bitting down very hard on it when the bell rang and she came out the classroom coughing, being the prat that she was she'd managed to choke on the bear. The reason she'd choked was she had a new plan to scare Mariah and Emily witless but she needed Mitzu's help. The question was, was Mitzu still talking to her. When Mitzu actually heard Enkira's plan she agreed it was a very good plan and since that night was Halloween that would be the optimum time to activate their plan.

Enkira and Mitzu were sitting in the common room in the dark in front of Mariah and Emily. Mitzu had a torch underneath her chin and was telling a spooky story and Enkira was doing the sound effects. Two Screams were heard from Mariah and Emily when they heard the sound effects eventually they were so scared they ran all the way to the dorm and Mitzu started to laugh really hard, Enkira just smiled. Mitzu headed up to the dorm with Enkira behind her.

Mitzu woke with a start and looked out of the window. It was raining hard and the sky was occasionally lit up with the flash of lightning and a boom of thunder rocked the walls. A cloaked figure could be seen darting towards the school building, the face masked in darkness.

"KKKKira" Mitzu said shakily, the horror stories she'd told were really getting to her head.

"..."

"KKKKira" Mitzu asked again, still no reply. "There's a really creepy person outside and they're coming in"

."Kiiiiiira" the tap of footsteps could be heard along the corridor, the footsteps of Mitzu's fear.

In another set of dorms other people were having the same problems.

"**KAI SOMEONE REALLY CREEPY IS COMING IN**" Tyson bellowed at his team captain, Ray and Max were both totally freaked and sitting up in bed hugging their pillows. Eventually the footsteps reached both doors, the door opened and...

_Enkira: Cliffie! Anyway I was wondering do you think we should have a school dance? And if so who should go with whom? Bearing in mind Mitzu will probably go with none no matter what you vote. Btw I wrote this chap so if it's crap so be it. thoughts_


End file.
